


Miracle Cure

by HolyGuacomole



Category: Merlin (TV), Otona Keikenchi
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Graysexual Merlin, M/M, Masturbation, graysexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGuacomole/pseuds/HolyGuacomole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a problem, and Mordred may be able to help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle Cure

**Author's Note:**

> SO... this was my FIRST attempt at hanky-panky happenings. Reading over it makes me embarrassed, but I still hope it's liked. I was inspired by a manga called Otona Keikenchi. This fic is an AU version of that, only the characters aren't Japanese and various other things. Merlin is 17, and Mordred is 16. Some of the dialogue is also used from the manga.

"Hey! You, with the big ears!"

Merlin stopped dead, and turned with an insulted frown to face the speaker. The group surrounding him also stopped. Behind them, a sophomore only a few inches shorter then Merlin, was glaring at the juniors with a boldness not many of his age group had the balls for. Especially to these juniors. The gang consisted of jocks, cheerleaders, and the school's most charismatic characters.

Gwaine, the broad-shouldered womanizing footballer, was at the head of the pack with Arthur, the arrogant but noble soccer captain, while Merlin brought up the rear. He wasn't as built as the other two, but he had an ethereal quality about him that the girls just loved. The black-haired teenager was one of the best swimmers on the school's team, he could play the piano, and he had a high gpa. The female students huddling around the trio seemed to want to spit fire at the smaller student.

With an awkward finger, Merlin pointed to himself, "Who, me?"

"Do you know Sophia Tiermore?"

 _He completely ignored me._ "Yeah. She's friends with Morgana."

The strange boy crossed his arm's while his deep blue eye's held a murderous glint. "I never expected someone like you to sleep around and use people!"

The entire hallway grew silent, before Merlin stuttered out, _"Wh-WHAT?_ I haven't slept with anybody!"

The girls seemed more outraged then the accused. "Who do you think you are, brat?", "How dare you call Merlin a slut?" "He doesn't sleep with anyone-that's what makes him such a gentleman!"

"Alright, calm down, calm down." Arthur held back a cheerleader that looked about ready to lunge.

"Sorry for the confusion tiny," Gwaine stepped foreword "but I was the one who slept with Sophia."

The sophomore sucker-punched the goofy grin right off the jock's face.

 **XxX**  

The boys were lounging in the unused shed behind the school, eating lunch in peace for once. They usually gathered there when things were getting too hectic, or Gwaine wanted to talk about things too inappropriate for the other gender's company. Currently, the athlete was rubbing pitifully at his bruised cheek and playing with uneaten coleslaw.

"That little bastard sure knows how to knock heads."

"You're such a horn-dog." Arthur slurped at a luke-warm cup of noodles. "You should've known better then to play with Morgana's clique."

"How was I supposed to know her little brother would take unrighteous vengeance on my handsome face?"

"Merlin?"

The boy jumped at his sudden inclusion. "Yes Arthur?"

"Why'd Le Fay think you slept with that harpy?" the captain tossed his trash in a perfect arc at the bin.

"Yeah," Gwaine joined in. "I thought you were impotent."

The swimmer sprayed cola at the blunt statement. "I-I-I am NOT impotent!"

The others snorted in disbelief and started gathering up their packs. Merlin was under the impression they needed more fuel to add to the flame. "I just can't… get it up."

Arthur and Gwaine left for practice, but before the prat left, he lent to Merlin and whispered, "Don't worry, we'll keep working at it. See you tonight."

 **XxX**  

It wasn't that Merlin Emerys was impotent, he just never had the urge. Nothing seemed to arouse the young man, not even Gwaine's secret stash of porn. Yes, some situations made the virgin blush, but he just wasn't in the mood. Ever. It used to happen when he was starting puberty, but then it suddenly stopped. Merlin couldn't explain, and he certainly was not sharing this physical problem with his mother, no sir! So that left Arthur, his best friend since primary school. At first, the blond had thought his mate was joking, but a few stony minutes of silence left no doubt. He was surprisingly understanding. As the years passed and no miracle pill for problems like this appeared in sight, they came to an agreement. Arthur would help find whatever turned his best friend on. Today, since images and light touches hadn't worked, they were taking things to the next level.

Merlin and Arthur were sitting together on the bed, both avoiding any sort of eye contact, but were completely concentrated on the item laying in between them. It was long, pink, and had a ring attached to the end of it. A tense silence engulfed the junior students completely, making the next door's washing machine routine rattle quite loud.

"Where… where exactly did you get this from, Arthur?" Merlin finally spoke, and gained just enough courage to glance in his friend's general direction.

The blonds' hands twitched with nerves, and a faint mumble was the answer.

"I'm sorry?" Merlin leaned forward.

"I stole it."

The swimmer's face contorted to match his disgusted feeling's. "You're expecting me to test myself on a used-!"

"SHUSSSHH!" Arthur slapped his hand's over the slighter youth's mouth. "Do you want your mother to hear? Besides… it's Gwaine's."

 _"That makes it even worse!"_ Merlin shoved the hands away from him and attempted to swat the offending object off of his bed sheets without actually touching it.

"Oh, stop being such a girl. He's not used it yet, if that's what you're worried about."

"Worried about what?"

Merlin let out a masculine (not really) screech, and bravely sacrificed himself in covering the unmentionable item from his mother. Thankfully, Arthur had been sitting in front of the door, blocking Hunith's view of the covers. Both turned hasty smiles toward the housewife, but really, only one was able to seem completely at ease.

"Hello Mrs. Emerys. Merlin's just worried about borrowing Gwaine's science notebook."

Quickly catching on the paranoid son laid entirely onto his bed, ignoring the uncomfortable jab that the toy was piercing into his stomach, and explained (lied) further. "Yeah! He's just got such horrible penmanship, that I wonder if I'll be able to read it at all!"

Hunith didn't look totally convinced (Merlin's fault), but she had no reason to doubt the two. She fully entered the messy room, and smiled pleasantly. "All right. But Merlin, could you be a dear and pick up your sister from elementary before you start studying?"

"Sure!" Merlin realized his reply may have been too quick and hysterical, but he just wanted his mother out of the room.

She left without a backward glance, and Arthur closed the door after her. He spun slowly with an incredulous look on his face. "Penmanship?"

"Oh shut up."

His friend snorted in response, then laid out on the bed. "Idiot."

"Prat."

The jock swiped his hand under the slim boy, and flipped the device into the air, recklessly aware that Hunith could return at any moment. "Am I to assume you want to continue this little escapade at a later date?"

Merlin snatched the toy out of the air, and hid it under his pillows. "You assume correctly, cabbage-head."

 **XxX**  

"So you're Freya's eternally late sibling?"

Merlin stood dumb-struck in the third grade doorway, unsure how to respond to the question, what with the terrifying sophomore standing just a few feet away. Mordred was waiting patiently for the older boy's answer while a little blond girl clung to his shirt sleeve and said sister ran happily to him.

"Merlin! Isn't this great? Since you're friends with Morgause's big brother, that means you two can spend time together while we hold our tea-party tomorrow!"

"Huh?" 

Freya rolled her eye's while the Le Fay children quirked their lip's eerily similar. "Mom said since she and daddy were going out to dinner, that you could take me to Morgause's tomorrow!"

Merlin stared at the suddenly non-angelic little girl, contemplating taking a sick leave from school. He missed the sly grin forming on Mordred's face.

 **XxX**  

Since the two high schoolers were heading in the same direction, they decided to walk together the next day. Merlin figured he might as well get to know the stoic sixteen year-old if he was to be his 'play date'. Conversation had been rather forced though, seeing as the older of the two was making the only effort. Mordred seemed content to walk without adding to the mindless babble. Merlin ended up going into a nerdy spiel about why Christopher Eccleston was an underappreciated Doctor. He was intimidated by the shorter student for some reason, but every time a smile flickered onto his otherwise emotionless face, a strange feeling spread through Merlin. He liked it when Mordred focused on him, and that scared the taller all the more.

The two nine year-olds skipped on ahead of their respective brothers, chattering about which boys from class was the weirdest, and why. They seemed to come to an agreement when the subject of a classmate named Myror came up. Something about his being too quiet and exclaiming that several other third graders were drinking his poisoned juice boxes. Merlin soon tuned into their 'private' gossiping, finding it much more amusing and less confusing then Mordred's unnerving gaze. The group of four finally made it to the Le Fay residence, and the older male heaved a sigh of relief. The short walk to the house had seemed to last forever and caused an odd amount of stress. Maybe once they were all in doors, Merlin would come up with even more gibberish to spout out?

Before Morgause could unlock the front door however, it slammed open. Morgana stood leisurely in front of them with a tote bag in her right hand, and a pair of dangerous looking red heels in her left. The fellow junior lifted an elegant eyebrow at the sight of her swim team member. "Merlin. What are you doing here?"

"He's Freya's big brother! And Mordred's-" before Morgause could continue the harmless explanation, said boy clapped his hand over her mouth almost violently. Merlin cringed in sympathy, remembering his experience yesterday.

The young woman raised her other eyebrow at Mordred's action, then smirked when a strange understanding entered her eye's. Merlin shivered at the familiar expression. His team-mate always had that look when she blackmailed the annoying freshmen who constantly try to surpass her record. With a beatific smile, the swim-team goddess strolled past them and called back over her pale shoulder, "Have fun boys!"

  **XxX**

Merlin and Mordred were sitting almost too close on the large blue sofa, watching some 'extreme' cooking show that the two weren't all that interested in, but it was better than 'Whose Line' reruns. At least Mordred thought so. The junior wasn't all that invested in the competitors like usual, so naturally, his eye's wandered. Some family photos, a few baby shots, friends Merlin barely recognized from school, and finally, the wall of fame. It was about the only thing the swimmer could remember from his last visit to Le Fay house. He had been twelve and the boys had been obligatorily invited to Morgana's thirteenth birthday party. The whole class had come, and everyone had surprisingly got along. Merlin recognizes the wall of fame so well, because it accumulated nearly the entire hall leading to the kitchen.

It was covered in Mr. and Mrs. Le Fay's achievements, from their skiing competitions, to their successful elementary spelling bees. Pictures of their children even covered the wall, and Merlin could see some new ones. Morgana at the talent show, Mordred running in track, and Morgause at ballet. There were several others, but Merlin was interested in the swim-team pictures. Though the two team-mates didn't hang out all that much anymore, they still enjoyed each other's company during training, workouts, and comps. There were about four featuring Merlin, and the rest, the girls. Blue eyes squinted at two photos in particular, the ones containing the whole gang wearing medals, and hugging. Morgana's brother was standing in the background with an unfamiliar smile gracing his younger face.

"I didn't know you were there."

"Well, you do seem rather oblivious."

Merlin huffed, and blushed lightly. "I am not! I was just… caught up in the adrenaline." _Why do so many people point this out to me?_

"I'm sorry."

The taller boy turned to face the sophomore, but found their faces were only inches apart. He twitched back a little, shocked at the closeness. The blush grew, and that strange feeling returned. "For-for what?"

Mordred's eyes had darkened suddenly, and Merlin thought he should move away more, but a strong hand stopped his retreat. "Accusing you of sleeping around. I was just angry that the rumor involved you."

"Why? I-I mean, why would you be angry if I slept with anyone?" the raven-haired teen was desperately trying to convince himself that this situation wasn't going to a weird place. The sixteen year-old wouldn't dare try anything with their little sister's upstairs… Would he?

"I like you."

The unfathomable response was immediately followed by something so incomprehensible to Merlin, that his only answer was to gasp. A bad move considering Mordred took the opportunity to shove his tongue down Merlin's throat. The swimmer didn't know how to respond, he just sat there, with his back forced firmly against the fuzzy seat cushion as his mouth was violated. Mordred's lip's were warm and chapped, but oddly soft, and that tongue! Dear Lord! _Where did this boy learn how to do that?-NO!_ Merlin couldn't just sit there, under the strong runner's hands as he molested his upper classman! With barely an ounce of strength, the lithe student pushed Mordred roughly away (really, he was only lifted about nine inches) and stared at him flustered.

Both boys were breathing heavily, had red cheeks, and darkly glazed eyes. Merlin had to ignore how stunningly handsome he found the other at that moment, and tried to force out some answers. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I like you."

 _He's so blunt!_ With immense difficulty, the junior pushed on, even though Mordred's hands began to explore underneath his shirt. "When did these… feelings begin to occur?" He almost slapped himself at the strangely formal question, but instead moaned when the younger's fingers glided lightly over his chest.

"Ever since junior high." the future track star quickly unbuttoned Merlin's school shirt and started to play with the already pert nipples. "You were so beautiful in the water, you made me want to join the swim team."

"Ah-haa!" the swimmer groaned at the ministrations, almost too far gone to continue talking. "But-but you weren't-ah!- in the swim team back then-oh!"

Mordred forced Merlin down to lay on the couch, then leaned in, "You had graduated. The sport held no interest for me once you had gone." Then he nibbled the ear.

Merlin had no idea how this situation began., and he had no desire to end it either. Freya and Morgause were on the second floor playing, far enough away from the boys that he wasn't worried about them being caught. The junior hadn't experienced anything like this since he had experimented with a boy named Percival in the eighth grade, and they had never ventured to the land hidden beneath their pants. A journey Mordred seemed determined to take.

Merlin was so caught up in the strange feelings that this boy could cause with a simple touch, he hadn't even noticed when his pants were slipped down. He did however notice when hot breath started to blow across his member. A very erect member.

With a speed neither athlete could comprehend at this point, Merlin shoved the wonderful hands away to see this miracle. Merlin had been impotent for three years. Arthur had tried to help him for two. They had experimented with (nearly) all types of stimulants-drugs, magazines, porn sites, touching, and various other unmentionable items-and the one thing that worked after all of those experiments, were the hands of Morgana Le Fay's little brother. What. The. Fuck?

"This… this can't be possible."

Mordred seemed to misunderstand his meaning. The shorter student held Merlin firmly down once more, but with an angry edge, then abruptly grasped at the still hard penis. Merlin gasped at the contact as the aggressor began to swiftly rub. "It appears so."

"No, no, that's not what I-AH!-meant! Please, pleas- _Oh God!"_ the swimmer covered his mouth with thin fingers, afraid that the noises would be overheard. "This has never- _ahah_ … this has never happened befo- _oh, Mordred!"_

The runner let slip an unfamiliar smile. It was so big, that it nearly distracted Merlin from his lust-induced state. "You said my name."

"Wha-?"

Mordred captured Merlin's full lips in another bruising kiss, but this time, it was accepted. Merlin wrapped his arms around the sophomore and went with it. The moment seemed to last for hours when in reality it was most likely only a few minutes, but they didn't care. Mordred brought up his left hand to twist at Merlin's abused nipples, and continued to pleasure his lower regions with the right. The teen was lost in a haze of lust, having never experienced these touches before, and their kiss became uncoordinated with need and the impending feeling of something to come. The strange feeling the raven-haired teen had been feeling all day felt as if it had multiplied. It kept building and building, while Mordred kept rutting and kissing. Merlin never wanted this bliss to stop, but he knew it was coming. Something wonderful.

With a sharp whine, the junior broke away from soft lips, and cried, "Mordred! _Mordred I'm going to-going-!"_ he was breathing harder, gasping louder. 

With an incredibly loud and wanton moan, Merlin came. His first orgasm, all thanks Mister Le Fay. Merlin felt the residue of their activities cooling on his bare chest, and Mordred petting his damp hair. The smooth motions were so calming, so enjoyable, that Merlin was positive that's what put him to sleep. Positive it wasn't the younger's sweet whisper, "Sleep Merlin." And he did.


End file.
